Thoughts of Love in the Night
by LeiaSedai and Umi-Chan
Summary: One night between ActI and ActII three people are sleepless thinking of each other.Fiyeraba, Gelphie, and FiyeroxGlinda
1. Chapter 1

Glinda the Good felt happy, content, and steady. After all she had a top position in the government and the love of her life- during the day. At night things made less sense. She often sat up at night thinking and wondering.

_How can I think I'm standing strong,  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet? _

She loved Fiyero, yet felt guilty about loving him. He belonged to another. She belonged to another. And yet they belonged together. During the day, when her life was perfect, she felt so guilty. Had she made another choice she would have been colder, dirtier, and more at peace. At night when she cried her tears were bittersweet for they brought her closer to her other love.

_  
How can happiness feel so wrong?  
How can misery feel so sweet? _

Fiyero stirred next to her.

_  
How can you let me watch you sleep,  
Then break my dreams the way you do?_

The way he looked at her-as though he saw a darker, greener beauty and the way he touched her, she knew he saw another, but he also saw her.

_  
How can I have got in so deep?  
Why did I fall in love with you? _

Why did anyone fall in love, really? More to the point how in Oz could two people fall I love with each other and a third person? She wished she wasn't in love. Her life would be simpler, and she would get more sleep. Yet she would miss these bittersweet moments while O z slept…

_  
This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own…  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you. _

_  
_Fiyero murmured something that sounded like 'Elphaba' in his sleep. He was so perfect for her. The Yang to her Yin. But she, Glinda, was with him now and Elphaba was somewhere far away. And Glinda loved them both.

_  
How can you make me fall apart_

Fiyero told her that he loved her with his whole heart. He lied, she could see it in his eyes and that broke her heart. She knew he loved her, but not with his whole heart certainly.

_  
Then break my fall with loving lies?  
It's so easy to break a heart;_

She didn't now how she could want two loves and resent them for loving each other.

_It's so easy to close your eyes_

Whenever the subject of Elphaba came up between her and Fiyero he acted as though Glinda were an impertinent child questioning about the whereabouts of a relative on an extended vacation. Maybe it was his way of dealing with his feelings. She tried to get mad at him and show her feelings, but she was too weak. She was to afraid that if she got mad he would leave her and she was too insecure, she loved him too much, to face rejection.

_  
How can you treat me like a child  
Yet like a child I yearn for you?_

Oh, Fiyero

_  
How can anyone feel so wild?_

Oh, Elphie

_  
How can anyone feel so blue?_

This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own…  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,   
Being close to craziness and being close to you.

...and being close to you  
...and being close to you.


	2. Blame it on the Moon

Late one night Elphaba Thropp, the feared Wicked Witch of the West, sat up in a cold Northern cave: gazing at the moon and thinking about her loves.

_Gonna blame it on the moon,  
Didn't want to fall in love again so soon._

She had hoped she wouldn't fall in love, life was too complicated already. She hadn't even thought she was capable of loving since she had never known family love. __

I was fine, feeling strong,  
Didn't want to fall in love with anyone.  


At first she thought the strange feelings she had began to have for two friends were due purely to her prolonged loneliness and isolation. Too late she realized she'd fallen in love with two people who could never love her back.

_  
Now that it's gone too far to call for a halt,  
I'll blame it on the moon   
'Cause it's not my fault;  
I didn't think I'd this would happen so soon  
So I'll blame it on the moon. _

Her new feelings filled her with some of her only joy and some of her deepest depression.__

I was happy to be free  
Didn't think I'd give myself so easily.

In the darkness she could almost see two figures. A laughing man and a smiling girl joined in a dance where there feet moved in perfect rhythm. They danced so beautifully. Like they belonged together. 'She danced with you too' said a small voice in the back of Elphaba's head, but her conscious self knew that had only been out of pity.

Guilty feelings in the night  
As I wonder is it wrong to feel so right. 

She loved Glinda and Fiyero for completely different reasons and neither of them more than the other. It was that simple. It was far too complicated. She made a silent wish that neither of them would ever know of her feelings an d pity her, She scorned pity. And yet she couldn't give up love.__

Now that it's gone too far to call for a halt,  
I'll blame it on the moon  
'Cause it's not my fault;  
I didn't think I'd this would happen so soon  
So I'll blame it on the moon. 

Gonna blame it on the moon,  
Didn't want to fall in love again so soon.

I was fine, feeling strong,  
Didn't want to fall in love with anyone.

Now that it's gone too far to call for a halt,  
I'll blame it on the moon  
'Cause it's not my fault;  
I didn't think I'd this would happen so soon  
So I'll blame it on the moon


	3. Tiger in the Night

Fiyero watched the woman who slept silently beside him. The soft light of first dawn seemed to illumine her sleeping form. He smiled. Now she glowed physically as much as she always seemed to to him.

_You are the tiger burning bright  
Deep in the forest of my night  
You are the one who keeps me strong in this world _

As he looked out the window to the forest the son rose over his thought passed to the other woman he loved and wondered where she was.__

You sleep by the silent cooling streams  
Down in the darkness of my dreams 

They seemed like such unlikely people for him to fall in love with. He had heard rumors of both of them growing up. One quite like him. Beautiful, blonde, concerned with appearances, shallow, popular, happy, and oddly compassionate. The other was sarcastic, witty, idealistic, deep, hardworking, studious, and, in short, nothing like him.

_  
All of my life I never knew  
You were the dream I'd see come true  
You are the tiger burning bright  
_

He had been so shallow he didn't know it himself, but deep down he had been searching for a soulmate.

_  
I was the one who looked so hard I could not see.  
Now I could never live without the love you give to me.  
_

Then he had found one. The problem was he had found two.

_  
I lived like a wild and lonely soul,  
Lost in a dream beyond control.  
You were the one who brought me home down to earth. _

Elphaba had been the first girl not too fawn all over him and Glinda had been the first with an ego as big as his. Both were oddly endearing and kept him from being a complete snob. As the sun ushered in another day his vision of the moon faded and it seemed that the glamour of the sun caused this fading. It was, he thought, somewhat like the manner in which Glinda's glamour caused Elphaba's equal beauty to fade into the background when they were together. And yet he loved them both. Glinda stirred softly and he smiled at her.__

For you are the tiger burning bright  
Deep in the forest of my night   
All of my life I never knew  
You were the dream I'd see come true  
You are the tiger burning bright


End file.
